1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an electrical power-generating device, more specifically, to an electrical power-generating device that generates electrical power with a starting device to turn a gear set and power generation units. A plurality of coil sets can be connected in parallel or in series depends on different applications, the quantity of the coil sets can be varied as required; the coil sets are installed on both sides of power generation unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known that the small type electrical power generators generate electrical power by rolling the handle to turn a gear set along with the power generation unit. For example, Taiwan Utility Model Filing No. 87200947, “permanent magnetic manpower electrical power generator”, comprises a fixing portion, a turning portion, rolling handle, increasing speed gear set and a outer shell; the fixing portion, the turning portion and the increasing speed gear set are installed inside the outer shell. The input of the increasing speed gear set, the output gear set axis are connected to the rolling handle and the turning portion, the characteristic is: the fixing portion contains at least one set of the single-phase or the three-phase evenly distributed petal shape magnetic poles, every magnetic pole contains a coil set. The turning portion contains many multiple-pole magnetic bodies made of boron ferrite compound; the center of the turning portion is an open hole, the multiple-pole magnetic bodies surround the circle with N, S poles in interval, the round multiple-pole magnetic bodies roll around the fixing portion. However, the output voltage of above example is fixed, users cannot modify the structure of the power generation unit to change the output voltage.